


Second Best: One year later

by KristinStone



Series: Living and Breathing in Flint [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Epilogue, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinStone/pseuds/KristinStone
Summary: The title says it all.Small epilogue to my full length piece "Second Best" in the "Living and Breathing in Flint" series.





	Second Best: One year later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> everyone following my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/authorkristinstone) already knows this little piece, but since not everyone here has a tumblr account or knows that I actually have one, I thought I would simply upload it here as well.  
> Enjoy!

Laura was as happy as she could be. Even though the last year had been a whirlwind of ups and downs, she wouldn’t want to forget a single second of it. Lucas grew stronger and taller everyday. He was a calm baby and laughed half the time she saw him. Watching Daniel trying to feed him, was a delight. The inexperienced Alpha did everything he had learned from the heaps of parenting books the woman in the bookstore had recommended to him, and Lucas still spat out half his dinner on a regular basis. Much to Laura’s amusement.

“He’s doing that on purpose, you know?” she asked him from the other side of the kitchen isle, a hardly disguised smile tugging on her lips.

“I gathered that since you don’t have those problems.”

“No, he wouldn’t dare to be a bad boy for his mommy.”

“Like father, like son,” Daniel smirked and wiped Lucas’ mouth clean again. “We should think about getting a dog. Dogs are great friends for children.”

“Maybe, but first we should start thinking about moving together. You’re still paying rent for an apartment you’re hardly at,” she replied and picked Lucas up to burp him over her shoulder.

“Are you asking me to move in?” Daniel sounded amused as he gathered up the plastic dishes with Lucas’ favorite animal, a lion, on it and seemed like he didn’t take her seriously.

“Why not? We are a family. We should also live together. And since you are already sleeping here and have most of your belongings cramped into the two drawers in my bedroom cabinet, I don’t get why this should be such a big deal.”

“Because the way it is now, I still have a place to stay when you get mad at me again and we need some alone time before we can talk again.” Daniel rinsed the small plate and turned around to look at her with his arms crossed over her broad chest.

“Perhaps then we should find a new way of dealing with that. I think, it’s stupid to throw money out of the window for two apartments when one is already enough for the three of us.”

“Then how about a bigger one with a few more rooms?”

“Would be perfect for a bigger family too,” Laura thought loud and gently rocked her son as he slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms. 

Daniel’s head snapped up when he heard her talk about a bigger family. “Wait, are you…?”

Laura needed a second to get what he was talking about, but quickly shook her head. They hadn’t tried for another baby and since Lucas was only a little over one and a half years old, she felt it might also be a little too early, although she definitely didn’t want her son to grow up an only child.

“But you want another child, right?” Daniel asked carefully to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood her.

Laura smiled and kissed her sleeping son’s head. She whispered a low “yes” and brought Lucas into his room to lay him into his bed. The small pillow in his crib smelled of Daniel’s Alpha scent, everything else of Laura more subtle Beta one. They wanted their son to be surrounded by their scents at all times to make him feel safe and, since Lucas was a happy child, it seemed to work.

Daniel followed his family into the nursery and watched Lucas’ sleeping form for a moment before burying his face in the crook of Laura’s neck. He sucked in her familiar scent and let out a deep moan as it filled his senses.

They returned into the kitchen-living-room quietly and closed Lucas’ room door, making sure the baby monitor was turned on in case he needed them. Once alone, they started going through the take-out flyers they had gathered over the last year since they hardly left the safety of the apartment if they didn’t need to.

“Thai or Italian?” Laura asked and help up the two pamphlets in question. Daniel stared right through her, his fingers tracing the outline of his lower lip.

“Earth to the father of my child,” she teased and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

“If we move together we should do it the right way. Do you want to marry me?” he suddenly asked and her movements froze mid air.

“What?” Laura breathed and recklessly dropped the pamphlets.

“Do you want to be my wife?” Daniel walked around the kitchen island and rested his hands on her wide hips. Her pregnancy had left her even rounder than she had been before, but he loved every gram of her. There was nothing but love in his blue eyes, the same ones her son looked at her with. His question and the sincerity she saw in his face didn’t make her question his intentions. Even though their relationship hadn’t gone without problems, in the end they always ended up cuddling in bed, their breaths mingling together in the little space between them, mumbling apologies and declarations of love.

There was no questions what Laura was going to answer. A bright smile spread across her face when she closed the distance between them and circled her arms around his neck.

“Yes, I do.”


End file.
